


Messy Children

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Snippets of Different Lives [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bonding, Drabble, F/M, Family, bonding in a messy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Padme watches as her family plays together. In a messy way.





	Messy Children

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I should write something nice, before I slaughter everyone with feels. This is the last thing I'm posting until I'm out of school for summer break. Luckily, it's only two weeks.

Padme watched from the warmth and safety of their tiny home on Naboo as her children played in the rain. They had their bright raincoats on whereas Anakin didn’t even have a coat on – much to Padme’s annoyance. At least her actual children were dry and wouldn’t catch a cold unlike _someone_ else. There were squeals of delight as Anakin picked up the little forms and went stomping through the mud, without a care in the world. 

Padme let out a sigh but couldn’t resist the smile tugging at her lips. Despite their messiness, she loved those three children dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos, comment or whatever please! It makes me feel appreciated. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
